


Scuffed

by pfaugh



Category: Free!
Genre: Casual Sex, Deviates From Canon, Frottage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Shoe Kink, haruka pushed against vertical surfaces 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pfaugh/pseuds/pfaugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke really, really likes Haruka's sweet new kicks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scuffed

**Author's Note:**

> This spawned from a conversation with a friend wherein we both noticed that Sousuke and Haruka seem to particularly like wearing custom-color brand-name (vintage in Haruka's case) shoes - Sousuke in particular has like 6 variations of the same shoe.
> 
> It was supposed to just be a cute scene about them bonding over shoes.
> 
> How did it end up like this.

Haruka frowns at the faint beginnings of a hole at the toe of his shoe, the threads worn and discolored from use. He turns his foot up and props it on his knee so he can inspect the bottoms. Most of the decorative markings have smoothed over, leaving a mostly white and unadorned rubber sole. A sigh - he rather likes these shoes for their comfort and fit, and the thought of having to break in a new pair irritates him.

"Makoto-" He looks around the locker room until he spots his friend.

Makoto stops mid-change, his shirt tangled around his arms as he glances back. "Mm? What is it, Haru?"

Haruka points to his shoes. _I need to stop by town. Do you have the time?_

A moment of silence passes, causing Nagisa, Gou, and Rei to look up from their conversation curiously and look between the two. Makoto ponders the unasked question before smiling apologetically. "Sorry, Haru, but my parents will be home late tonight. I have to watch Ran and Ren. Maybe tomorrow? You're free to come over, too. I'm sure the twins would be happy to see you."

Staring down at his shoes, Haruka considers his choices. He wiggles his toes and frowns when he can see a hint of his white sock under the fraying hole. Clearly, this can't be allowed to go on much longer. "That's fine, I can go on my own."

"Next time, for sure. Okay?"

A nod, and Haruka gathers his things. Maybe he can get a swimsuit while he has the chance. That thought solidifies his decision. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

After a chorus of goodbyes, Haruka makes his way to the train station.

\---

Nike. Adidas. Champion. Puma. Reebok.

There are a lot of brands, though over the years Haruka has formed his own preferences with concern to fit, design, colors, and durability. He's particularly partial to Nike, so he makes his way over to the appropriate section. A sea of colors greets him, and he makes a beeline toward the meager selection of purples.

He kneels down to inspect one shoe in particular.

And then he scoffs, setting it down in disdain for the supposed aerodynamic outer mesh material. He hates that stuff - around pools, the water seeps in too quickly and soaks his socks. The entire experience is too annoying and unpleasant to deal with, so he scoots down to the next shoe.

"Nanase?"

Haruka's grip on the shoe tightens when he hears him - that vaguely hostile, deep voice is undeniably Sousuke Yamazaki, and the shadow that falls over him only confirms it. He spares Sousuke a quick and acknowledging look before returning his attention to the shoe. "Yamazaki."

Hoping the conversation, if it could be called that, will end there, Haruka stands and grabs another shoe, comparing the two designs in his hands with a critical eye. One shoe has a curved sole, the other has midsole cutouts for flexibility. 

"The one in your right hand," Sousuke says, not looking at Haruka but instead at his own shoe of interest: a black and red number with subtle cleats. "The EVA material is better for running - which I assume you do. Good shock absorption."

"Don't assume you know me." Haruka puts both shoes away and reaches for a third. He's never cared for Sousuke's attitude - how the other pushes him to swim for reasons not Haruka's own - but he doesn't care so little that he feels the need to extract himself from the situation entirely. There's tension, a fundamental mismatch between them. He can feel Sousuke staring him down, the ice of his glare on his neck, but he keeps himself focused. He's here, after all, for shoes. Not Sousuke. He picks up another.

Sousuke shifts, and Haruka looks up, wondering if he'll finally get some privacy. But instead of leaving, Sousuke's expression immediately sours at one look at the shoe in Haruka's hand. "You're looking at Converses? _Really?_ Tch."

Grabbing a pair of red and black shoes, Sousuke turns on his heel and leaves without another word, leaving Haruka in the aisle with a shoe that's apparently no good.

\---

Haruka's eyes widen as the elevator doors peel open to reveal Sousuke Yamazaki. He steps in, feigning disinterest, and turns to face the door. Once again, he feels the ice on his neck, Sousuke's strong and suffocating presence at his back.

Only a moment of silence passes, about a floor or two. "Nanase."

Haruka doesn't move, doesn't do anything to acknowledge that he's heard.

" _Nice_ choice."

Before Haruka can question the other's strange tone, that strong presence moves closer and presses to his back. He feels warm breath against his neck. He freezes, his throat constricting when chapped lips slide up his neck.

"Nike. Vintage. Limited release and limited colorway. Foam midsole and rubber outsole with visible max air unit. Am I right?"

"...Yeah." Haruka swallows, attempting to process the situation, to understand the way Sousuke pressed those lips to his jaw, to understand the way Sousuke gripped at his hips.

"I like them." Sousuke breathes, deep and ragged and taut. "I like them a lot."

"But not me-"

"I don't give a damn about you."

Before Haruka could articulate a response, he's quickly flipped, his back hitting the doors. Sousuke traps him with an arm on either side, palms braced against metal. Haruka has barely a second to catch his breath before Sousuke kisses him. They press together again, closer. When Sousuke groans, Haruka can feel it reverberating in his bones, and he can feel a distinct hardness pushing into his thigh. Sousuke pulls away, just barely, and Haruka notices him glancing down at his new shoes once more.

Their lips meet a second time and Sousuke rolls their hips together. Haruka's breath hitches, and Sousuke's hands resume their place at his hips just as his tongue flicks into Haruka's mouth.

Suddenly, the doors open, and Haruka gasps as he feels his balance and stability wrenched away from him. He tips backward, but Sousuke's arms wrap around him and pulls him close, straightens him. Haruka doesn't miss the way Sousuke visibly winces.

"So it hasn't healed?" Haruka asks, the question punctuated with sharp breaths.

"What are you talking about?"

"I-"

The doors start to close, but Sousuke pulls away and retriggers the door's sensors, a hand propped against the edges. He gives Haruka a clouded look, lips parted and hungry. "You coming?"

The silence that follows is interrupted only by their shallow breathing, and Haruka swears he can hear himself swallow down the confusion as he asks, "Why should I?"

A noncommittal shrug in response. "It feels good. That's about all I've got for you."

"You don't like me."

"I don't have to like you to do this." Sousuke rolls his eyes, and the elevator starts to beep. "Well?"

With a sigh, Haruka steps out of the elevator. Assuming that's as much of an answer as he's gonna get, Sousuke finally steps out as well and walks down the hallway, keeping two steps ahead. They make a turn and arrive shortly at the door. With a quick swipe of the card key, Haruka walks in after Sousuke and immediately finds himself against the corridor wall. The hotel room door swings shut, and their lips meet hurriedly. Already, Sousuke's tugging down Haruka's pants.

"Keep the shoes on," he whispers after pulling away, yanking down Haruka's underwear while he's at it.

"You're a _pain-_ " Haruka grits out when teeth meet his shoulder, and he tries to distract himself by kicking off his pants and underwear the best he can with the bulk of his shoes in the way. He feels he should probably be embarrassed, should probably feel a bit vulnerable, but he isn't given the time to consider the option with the way Sousuke makes pleasure fire up on his skin.

Rough palms push up his sides, catching skin as they lift Haruka's shirt. Honestly, Haruka doesn't know what to do from here. He isn't sure what to think, really, about the way Sousuke seems to enjoy dragging his teeth down his neck, the way Sousuke presses a leg between his, the way Sousuke's shoes slide against his own (gently, unlike anything else he'd done to Haruka so far).

Haruka, while uncertain, decides he dislikes being so passive. He reaches between them to tug at Sousuke's track pants and underwear and even their footing. His hands wrap around Sousuke, pulls his dick against his own and startles them both with the heat of it. Sousuke's teeth skip as he moans, and in that instant redoubles the passion in his actions. Haruka wraps his hand around them both, now, his long angled fingers not quite sufficient but enough to draw gasps from them both.

His hand moves with difficulty, stutters and slips. Soon Sousuke's grip joins him and they set an awkward, desperate beat. Haruka swallows down every sound that threatens to spill forward, but he can't help the way his free hand grips Sousuke's bicep. He feels every slide against each other as they shift, every digit of their hands. He can feel Sousuke's thighs flex against his own. His body tenses, and without thinking he lifts his foot, the sides of his shoe running up Sousuke's leg-

" _Damn it_ -" Sousuke growls as he pulls away suddenly. His voice is ragged, deep and affected, his expression pinched like he's doing his best to control himself. "Sit down. I'm sucking you off."

Haruka remains propped against the wall, the directness of Sousuke's words freezing him in place before Sousuke guides him down with a hand on his shoulder. He watches with curiosity as Sousuke settles on his stomach between Haruka's legs. Sousuke takes Haruka's feet and props them over his shoulders, the soles resting on his upper back.

" _God_ , yes. Keep them there." With that, Sousuke takes Haruka in hand and slips him into his mouth. 

Haruka's thighs draw taut, and he allows himself a gasp as his head tilts back against the wall. He can't watch, doesn't want to see the way he feels Sousuke's lips wrap tight and wide around him, the way he feels Sousuke's tongue pressed flat on him. He can't watch the way Sousuke's moves up and down his dick, can't watch the way his cheeks hollow. Haruka's legs shift, and when his shoes move lower down Sousuke's back, Sousuke moans around him and Haruka is done- he comes with a strained moan of Sousuke's name, as if attempting to keep himself quiet but not quite being able to do so.

The door opens at the same time, and Haruka's too blissed out to really care, chest heaving and Sousuke still working him. Rin walks in with a flustered, furious look, his mouth hanging open for a second before he finds the words. " _This_ is where you were? _This is not going for a jog!_ "

Sousuke gives Haruka one last suck before sitting up, uncaring of the way Haruka's legs hook over his shoulders as he does so, causing Haruka to slide further down the wall. The position is significantly more intimate, and Haruka almost finds it funny the way Rin reddens. "Rin, mind leaving for a second? I still haven't-"

" _Yes I mind!_ Take care of it in the shower, we have- damn it, I can't believe we're having this conversation. Haru, hurry up and get out of here. Makoto's worried." Rin storms inside, kneeing Sousuke on his way in the main part of the room as he tosses his jacket in Haruka's lap.

Haruka unhooks his legs from Sousuke's shoulders, mildly concerned but deciding not to push the issue when the other simply gets up and heads into the bathroom.

"Sorry, Rin." Haruka keeps the jacket over himself as he shimmies into his underwear.

"Just. Warn me next time, okay?"

Haruka doesn't respond, unsure if there's going to be such a thing as 'next time' or whether he wants one in the first place.

\---

"So that's what you meant by what you said earlier," Rin muttered, his ears still pink as he towels off his hair. "When you said you see why I'm taken with him - not that you were _right._ Just saying."

"No," Sousuke responds, his arms folded under his head as he lays back on the bed, one earphone in and eyes closed. He appears completely unperturbed by the fact he'd been walked in on by his childhood best friend while giving a guy he barely knew a blowjob. 

With a raised eyebrow Rin drapes his towel around his shoulders. For all he claims to know about Sousuke and vice versa, there's quite a bit he doesn't understand, too. The pieces before him don't seem to connect, and Sousuke's apparently no in the mood to help him out. "I didn't think you guys knew each other well."

"Mm, that's right."

"But?"

"But what?"

Rin frowns at the other's tone, as if he doesn't think any of this is as big a deal as Rin seems to think it is. "Don't play stupid! I just walked in on you guys- doing- you were- you know what I mean!"

"Oh that." A shrug, only serving to piss Rin off even more. "Just felt like it."

"Bastard." Rin scoffs, tossing the towel aside. While he certainly doesn't believe Sousuke, he knows he won't be able to extract any more information tonight. He peels the covers from the bed and slips under them, reaching over to flick off the lights. He settles in and silence spreads across the room. 

Seconds pass, possibly minutes, the thought of Haruka and Sousuke together still weighing heavily on his thoughts. It _bugs_ him, feeling untrusted and left out and just plain confused. But again, Sousuke doesn't seem willing to part with any more details, but neither could Rin leave the matter totally alone. "So. I never thought Haru would be the vocal type, you know?"

Sousuke shifts as he turns off his music player, wraps the headphones around the body of it and sets it on the nightstand. Rin can almost _feel_ the smugness in the other's voice when he responds. It's dark, and he swears he can see that goddamn infuriating smirk soaking every corner of Sousuke's features. "I'm just that good."

Rin grabs one of the many pillows on his bed and tosses it toward his best friend, feeling satisfied when he hears a grunt. "Shut up, asshole."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note: I did not do much (any) research on shoe kink and I only did a cursory search for athletic shoes so I can't speak for the accuracy of either of these things in his fic.


End file.
